Traduction - Humain
by Mimicelko
Summary: Traduction du oneshot Humain de l'auteur Roving Otter - Une marionnette ne peut pas ressentir de plaisir ni de douleur. Une marionnette ne peut pas aimer. Ou bien..? Sasori/Deidara


Et une traduction de derrière les fagots, de Roving Otter, donc le titre original est.. "Human" c'était difficile à deviner, hein? ^^  
C'est la première tentative de l'auteur d'écrire sur ce couple  
Bonne lectuuure~

* * *

Il fait courir un doigt le long de son bras et dit: "Du coup, ça, tu ne le sens pas du tout?"

-Non.

Je suis allongé à côté de lui, à fixer le plafond craquelé de notre chambre d'hôtel.

-Mmh. Et ça?

Je jette un œil à sa main une nouvelle fois et la voit caresser mon torse pâle et lisse.

-Non, dis-je.  
-Ça?

Il met sa main devant ma figure. Une bouche s'ouvre dans sa paume, et une langue rose et humide en sort et lèche ma joue.

-Un corps de marionnette humaine n'a pas de terminaison nerveuse. Je ne sens ni la chaleur, ni le froid, ni le plaisir, ni la douleur. Je te l'ai dit des dizaines de fois. Tu ne me crois toujours pas?

Il pose sa tête dans sa main, me fixant de ces yeux bleus, si bleus.

-C'est juste dur pour moi d'imaginer vivre comme ça. Ce n'est pas ennuyeux? Ça ne te manque pas, de sentir le goût de la nourriture, ou de te plonger dans un bain chaud, ou de sentir le vent sur ta peau?

J'hésite.

-Il y a certaines sensations qui me manquent, de temps à autre. Mais c'est un petit sacrifice, par rapport à tout ce que j'y ai gagné. La chair humaine vieillit et se dégrade trop rapidement, mais ce corps durera des siècles. Il restera parfait bien longtemps après que tu sois en train de pourrir sous terre.  
-Tu ne mâches vraiment pas tes mots, hein?  
-Je n'ai jamais prétendu être aimable.  
-Je sais.

Il s'assoit, et ses longs cheveux blonds attachés cascadent sur son torse nu.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien. Tu es tellement honnête. Tellement.. pur, d'une certaine façon.

Il tend le bras, saisit mon poignet et amène ma main jusqu'à sa bouche. Puis il attire un doigt entre ses lèvres et le suce.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire? Je ne peux réellement pas apprécier ça sans nerfs.  
-Mais j'aime le faire. Tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi, tu sais. J'aime juste te toucher.

Il se met à califourchon sur mes jambes. Il fait danser le bout de ses doigts sur mon torse, sur mes hanches, sur la texture lisse entre mes cuisses.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mis une bite quand tu as fait ce corps? Je me suis toujours posé la question. Je veux dire, tu aurais pu te le faire aussi gros que tu le voulais. Ou encore mieux, en faire une arme. Lui faire cracher des flammes. Ou le faire long et préhensile, avec une pointe empoisonnée rétractable au bout, et tu t'en servirais comme une queue de scorpion. Ça ferait vraiment flipper tes ennemis; Tu pourrais te faire une paire de couilles énormes pour stocker des munitions à l'intérieur..  
-Mon corps est déjà rempli d'armes. Si je ne peux pas ressentir de plaisir sexuel, pourquoi avoir un pénis?  
-Pour l'esthétique?  
-C'est la chose la plus ridicule à voir sur le corps humain.  
-Parle pour toi. Je trouve le mien plutôt cool.

Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que son membre engorgé se tienne devant mes yeux.

-Tu ne trouves pas?  
-La chair est trop éphémère pour être vraiment belle.  
-Mais à part ça?

Je soupire.

-Très bien. À part ça, c'est une sacrée belle bite. Est-ce que ton ego est rassuré?

Il a un rictus.

Je caresse la tête rose de son membre du bout des doigts.

Il frissonne et gémit, ses yeux partent en arrière. J'enroule mes doigts autour de la base de son membre, et j'avance mon autre main sous lui, presse ses fesse et glisse mon doigt entre elles. J'insère un doigt en lui, et il me récompense avec un autre gémissement. Alors que j'insère un autre doigt dans son anneau de chair, il bat des paupières, et sa pomme d'Adam fait des soubresauts à mesure qu'il déglutit.

Je bouge mes doigts en lui, en regardant son visage. Je bois chaque expression qui se dessine sur ses traits, chaque hoquet et chaque gémissement qui s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Mon autre main glisse de haut en bas sur son sexe alors que j'enfonce mes doigts plus profondément en lui. Puis je les retire. D'une commande mentale, un long câble métallique serpente hors de son compartiment dans mon estomac et s'enroule autour de lui, lui bloquant les bras de chaque côté. Il aime être attaché ; ça l'excite. Il se tortille contre mon câble, haletant et luisant de sueur, alors que l'extrémité pointue du câble glisse le long de son dos, entre ses fesses, et explore son orifice.

Je suis censé garder cette arme aiguisée et imbibée de poison en permanence. Depuis que j'ai commencé à l'utiliser pour ça, j'ai fabriqué une extrémité alternative ; plus lisse, plus ronde, faite pour une sorte de pénétration différente.

Du lubrifiant suinte depuis l'ouverture au bout – une autre modification récente. Puis, lentement, le long câble s'insère dans l'ouverture, dans son corps. Il grogne doucement et se mord la lèvre.

Je sais d'expérience qu'un certain degré d'inconfort augmente en fait son plaisir, mais je ne veux pas le blesser. Je regarde ses yeux, prêt à me retirer au moindre signe de véritable douleur. Puis, précautionneusement, je commence à mouvoir le câble en lui, faisant des va-et-vient. Ses joues se colorent, et son pouls bat avec force dans sa gorge. Je peux le voir, qui bat comme un oiseau en cage sous le voile lisse et gin de sa peau. Je souris.

-Tu vois? murmure-je. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire avec un sexe que je ne puisse faire avec ça.

Il gémit de plus belle, son regard doux et voilé de plaisir. Quelque chose tire au fin fond de mon torse – le cylindre qui contient la dernière partie de mon corps original – et une curieuse sensation se répand dans mon cœur de chair, baignant les quelques nerfs qu'il me reste. Et je me prends à repenser, bien en arrière, à mon enfance – assis sur un banc dans le parc, mes parents de chaque côté, sentant le soleil sur mon visage, sentant..

 _La chaleur._

 _Je suis chaud._

Je regarde son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse sur mon torse dans un hoquet. Puis je me retire de lui, et le câble se rétracte pour retourner dans mon estomac. Il s'effondre mollement à côté de moi, le souffle court, trempé de sueur, et me regarde avec des yeux à demi-ouverts de a couleur d'un ciel sans nuage.

-Tu es beau, chuchote-il.  
-Évidemment. Ce corps est une œuvre d'art.

Il rit, le souffle court.

-Tu n'as pas un soupçon d'humilité, hein?  
-Non.

Je m'interromps. Puis je lève le bras et fais courir mes doigts dans sa longue chevelure blonde comme les blés. Je sais qu'à leur façon de briller à la lumière de la lampe, à leur façon de tomber délicatement sur sa peau, ils ont soyeux au toucher. Mais je ne peux pas le sentir.

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir abandonné ma chair. Seul un idiot espèrerait atteindre l'immortalité et l'invulnérabilité sans sacrifier quelque chose. Mais pourtant, j'aurais aimé sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa langue. Juste une fois.

Je jette un œil à la semence blanche qui a éclaboussé mon torse. Puis j'attrape une poignée de mouchoirs sur la table de chevet.

-Oh n'essuie pas tout de suite. C'est un joli motif. Comme de l'art.  
-L'art est éphémère et explosif. C'est ce que tu dis tout le temps, n'est-ce pas?

J'essuie son "art" puis je jette la boule de mouchoirs dans la poubelle.

-Pas que je suis d'accord. Quel est le but de créer quelque chose qui va durer seulement quelques secondes? On ne peut pas réellement l'apprécier.

Il s'étend à côté de moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Les orgasmes durent seulement quelques secondes. Pourtant, il sont vraiment cools.  
-Je ne me rappelle même pas quelle sensation ça fait.  
-Sérieusement?

Ses doigts se promènent sur mon torse, pour se poser sur le cercle rigide qui protège mon cœur.

-C'est plutôt triste.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Pas que j'aie pitié de toi ou quoi, ajoute-il précipitamment. C'est juste.. J'aurais aimé te faire ressentir ce que tu me fais ressentir. J'aurais aimé te donner du plaisir. C'est toujours toi qui donnes et moi qui reçois.  
-C'est comme ça que tu le vois? Tu penses que je te fais juste une faveur?  
-Et bien, ouais. Ce n'est pas ça?  
-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'aimable. Je ne donne rien si je n'ai rien en retour.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en tires?

Je détourne le regard, et murmure: "C'est difficile de poser des mots dessus."

Je regarde ma main, plie mes doigts et étudie les ongles vernis, les jointures faites à la main délicates – un corps de marionnette fabriquée de manière si experte qu'il est presque impossible de le distinguer d'une forme humaine. Mais permanente. La beauté ne s'estompera jamais.

-Tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure si ça me manquait de ressentir des choses. Je ressens toujours des choses. Pas souvent, mais de temps à autre, j'ai une sensation dans mon cœur de chair. C'est un peu comme une chaleur.. pas que je me rappelle bien la chaleur. Mais c'est assez plaisant. D'une certaine manière, te faire jouir me procure cette sensation. Et pendant un instant, je me souviens presque de ce que c'est être humain.

Un silence. Je regarde son visage. Il a les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi?  
-Je pense que c'est le truc le plus mignon que tu m'aies jamais dit.  
-Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être mignon. Je te dis juste pourquoi je fais ça.  
-Je sais.

Il hésite. Puis il prend ma main dans la sienne et embrasse les jointures.

-Je t'aime.

Je soupire.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas ressentir la même chose. Je suis incapable de tomber amoureux. Je n'ai pas les glandes pour ça.  
-L'amour n'est pas qu'une affaire de glandes. Ça a un aspect spirituel.

Je fixe le plafond, me demandant si je le crois. Parfois je le voudrais. Mais l'amour est une émotion humaine, et je ne suis plus humain.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, _danna_?  
-Passe tes bras autour de moi.

Il m'attire dans une étreinte. Je ne peux pas sentir la pression de ses bras. Mais je sais qu'il me serre contre lui.

Et je la ressens à nouveau. Cette chaleur.

Fin.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction! Je vous encourage à aller marquer un petit mot sous la version anglaise de l'auteur, même si vous ne parlez pas anglais, juste un "I like it" ou "I love it" sera apprécié je pense ^^


End file.
